


Sentimientos Sinceros

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita, Awkward Sexual Situations, Celos, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor no convencional, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Omitsumi, Past Relationship(s), Past Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Platonic Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu, SakuKita, UshiAtsu, UshiKita, UshiSaku, Ushijima es el Doctor Amor y te arreglará tu vida amorosa, porn without porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Atsumu se lanza de cabeza a una aventura por despecho con Ushijima Wakatoshi.Ushijima/Atsumu, Sakusa/Atsumu, Ushijima/Kita (past UshiSaku y AtsuKita implícito)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 18





	Sentimientos Sinceros

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> I regret nothing. Espero que os guste.

SENTIMIENTOS SINCEROS

–Miya, no. Para. Sabes tan bien como yo que no quieres esto.

A pesar de la situación, la voz de Ushijima, grave y serena, le produce una extraña sensación de calma, como el arrullo de las olas del mar de la música relajante. Ushijima siempre es recto y comedido, como se espera de alguien de su categoría.

Él también se supone que tiene algo así como una categoría, reputación o como sea que se quiera llamar a comportarse decentemente, solo que en su caso se la pasa por el arco del triunfo. Su nivel de dignidad ahora mismo es cero. Y no le importa lo más mínimo.

Cuando Ushijima trata de apartarlo con cuidado y él le devuelve el gesto dándole un manotazo para poder seguir peleando con aquel maldito nudo de los pantalones, su dignidad empieza a alcanzar números negativos.

Quiere llorar. Está lleno de rabia e impotencia.

¿Por qué no lleva un pantalón con un cinturón como todo el mundo?

Sus dedos de pronto parecen haberse vuelto enormes y torpes, incapaces de deshacer el nudo apretado del pantalón de deporte de Ushijima.

¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerle un maldito nudo? ¿quién hace nudos así de apretados y de pequeños? ¿quién se ata los pantalones de deporte?

Está frustrado. Nota que se le van a escapar las lágrimas pues le han llegado antes a la nariz y ha tenido que sorberse los sollozos antes de que le delaten nariz abajo, así que disimula para secarse el rabillo del ojo con el dorso de la mano aprovechando el efecto del manotazo que le ha dado a Ushiwaka.

–Soy bueno en esto. Te gustará.

Es todo lo que dice. No se puede permitir pensar en otra cosa, tiene que tener el objetivo claro y qué mejor manera que de rodillas con la polla de Ushijima a centímetros de su cara. Ahora mismo su mundo queda reducido a eso, no existe otro propósito en su vida que chupársela hasta que se le atragante en la garganta.

Si no fuera porque el maldito pantalón se lo está poniendo jodidamente difícil.

Las manos le tiemblan y está a nada de romper a reír o a llorar, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que le saldría primero, así que cierra los ojos con fuerza. Por lo menos que sea risa y parezca que lo está pasando bien.

–Miya… -vuelve a advertir Ushijima y su voz monótona.

Cree que incluso eso le está sentando mal. Que incluso en esa situación tan surrealista, ni en lo que está dispuesto a hacer, se entrevea una pizca de emoción. Como si le diera igual que se la chupe o le corte las uñas de los pies.

Los hombros se le sacuden en otra oleada contenida.

No quiere llorar.

Es consciente de cómo debe verse cuando alza la vista, con ambas manos aferradas a las caderas de Ushijima. Seguro que se le notan los ojos vidriosos y la falsa sonrisa.

–¿No soy lo bastante bueno para ti? ¿O es que no te parezco atractivo? En ese caso puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar que soy otra persona. No me molesta. Pero déjame demostrarte lo bien que se me da esto. No te arrepentirás.

–Mis sentimientos por Kita son sinceros.

–No es ningún problema, puedes imaginar que soy él.

–Yo pensaba que tus sentimientos por Sakusa también eran sinceros.

_No… no me golpees de esa manera. No con eso,_ piensa.

¿Qué si sus sentimientos eran sinceros? Amaba a Omi-kun con toda su jodida alma y por eso estaba ahí arrodillado a punto de hacer una tontería, por despecho, celos o ni siquiera sabía por qué.

La rabia le azota en una nueva oleada al oír sus nombres. Está harto del puto nudo y le baja los pantalones de un tirón. También está harto de andarse con rodeos.

Ushijima lleva unos calzoncillos tipo slip de color gris oscuro. No le sorprende ni que le queden genial, pues tiene un cuerpo envidiable, ni que use se tipo de ropa interior ya que es mucho más cómoda a la hora de hacer deporte.

Tampoco le sorprende que no esté excitado lo más mínimo, aunque sea una bofetada a su autoestima.

Lo único que quiere es tragarse su orgullo, sus celos. Tragárselo todo y que hagan que se lo trague y no sentirse mal por ello. No es tan difícil.

–Vamos, Ushiwaka, me estoy poniendo en bandeja, ¿vas a rechazarme? –se relame los labios y sabe que está poniendo sus mejores ojos de zorro. Esos de _fóllame_ a los que ni siquiera Sakusa con todos su tics y manías ha podido resistirse. _Torres más altas han caído, Ushiwaka-kun,_ piensa mientras se le escapa una sonrisa cuando le roza el paquete _sin intención_ al mover la mano. Y a pesar de todo, Ushijima sigue sin inmutarse, ni él ni su polla. Y Atsumu chasquea la lengua en desaprobación–. Esto puedo arreglarlo. Confía en mí.

Tiene las yemas de los dedos ya metidas por dentro del elástico dispuesto a bajárselos cuando la mano de Ushijima se posa en su coronilla y le entierra los dedos en el pelo.

Atsumu jadea de puro gusto y es involuntario, como los ojos cerrándosele y la boca abierta, esperando. La mano de Ushijima es enorme y le abarca casi la cabeza entera y no puede evitar pensar si todo en él será así de enorme.

Se queda esperando algo pesado sobre su lengua que no llega. La inercia instintiva que le hace ir hacia adelante en respuesta al agarre en su pelo se contrarresta con un inesperado tirón hacia atrás.

Abre los ojos confundido. Y piensa _¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?_

–Te repito que mis sentimientos por Kita son sinceros.

–Ya me ha quedado claro –la repetición de la misma frase con tono hastiado lo hace aún peor.

–Si los tuyos por Sakusa no lo son, deberías hablarlo con él. Se merece alguien que lo respete y lo valore.

En ese momento, con esa forma tan aséptica de hablar se estaba sintiendo recriminado, como cuando un profesor o un adulto sermonea a un niño que se ha portado mal, con ese mismo tufillo a superioridad mal disimulada.

Le había hecho sentir desnudo y frágil con esas palabras. Tal vez no hubiera una gran emotividad en ellas pero sí que le habían conseguido remover la conciencia hasta el punto de querer cubrirse por la vergüenza a pesar de ser él quien estaba completamente vestido.

Todos ellos estaban cortados por un mismo patrón: Ushiwaka, Kita, Sakusa… era él quien no encajaba ahí. Era él quien no era capaz de mantenerlo todo a raya de manera precisa y comedida. Él era de explotar y actuar sin pensar, de escándalo y pasión en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

Para él era imposible decir "mis sentimientos por Sakusa son sinceros", como si estuviese leyendo el prospecto de la aspirina. Él era más de "ven aquí que te voy a comer la boca porque no lo aguanto ni un segundo más." Más o menos.

Por eso, porque era como era, ni él mismo se habría esperado su reacción, agarrándose a la cintura de Ushijima en calzoncillos, con el paquete a centímetros de su boca pero llorándole en el ombligo como si fuese lo único en el mundo capaz de salvarle.

La mano enorme de Ushijima no se aparta, ni siquiera duda, y permanece enredada en su pelo a modo de consuelo. Siente la otra mano en su hombro y se agarra con más fuerza al cuerpo de Wakatoshi.

_No me apartes, déjame llorar aquí, por favor._

Pero su intención no es la de apartarle sino brindar el mismo apoyo que la otra. Le estrecha el hombro y se mantiene allí, cálida, mientras las lágrimas no paran de brotar.

Si sus _sentimientos no fueran sinceros_ no estaría ahí sufriendo como lo está haciendo. Le daría igual todo, no le importaría que Sakusa le dejara por otro. Si estuviese tan seguro de sí mismo como lo estaba Wakatoshi de su relación con Kita, no estaría ahí derrumbado como un imbécil muerto de celos.

Era él quien no encajaba.

–Siempre temí que conociera a Kita-san, porque Kita-san…

¿Sería correcto confesar eso a Ushijima? Que él una vez tuvo sentimientos por Kita también. ¿Cómo no tenerlos? No podía culpar ni a Wakatoshi ni a Sakusa si se enamoraban de él. Sería injusto si no lo hicieran, en realidad.

–Kita-san es… tan perfecto –admite sin poder evitarlo.

–Shinsuke es un gran hombre, haces bien en tenerle en alta estima –a Atsumu la sonrisa se le mezcla con el llanto de manera contradictoria. Ushijima es tan peculiar… como esos pequeños retazos del pasado que de vez en cuando deja entrever Omi-kun y que a él le carcomen por dentro, queriendo saber más pero a la vez sin querer–.Pero tú también lo eres y no deberías olvidarlo. Tienes muchas habilidades destacables.

Termina riéndose de nuevo y el nudo en la garganta se empieza a notar menos apretado.

–De verdad que soy muy bueno chupándola –comenta desenfadado en un intento de aligerar la tensión al burlarse de sí mismo. No tiene sentido hacerle el chiste de por qué Black Jackals se acorta como BJ porque sabe que no lo va a pillar. Ya le dijo Omi-kun una vez que Ushijima no capta las indirectas.

Por eso había sido tan directo esa tarde. Y mira cómo estaba resultando, en una especie de sesión de psicólogo en vez de una mamada rápida por despecho al ex de tu novio y actual novio de tu crush adolescente. Menudo culebrón.

–No lo pongo en duda –¿cómo era posible estar hablando de sus habilidades orales, en calzoncillos, con un tío que se autodenomina el rey de las felaciones con la boca a dos milímetros de su polla sin inmutarse lo más mínimo? Ojalá tuviera él el mismo autocontrol y seguridad en sí mismo–. Pero ese tipo de cualidades, como la belleza exterior, no son las importantes.

–¡Ey! ¡No eches por tierra lo único que tengo! –protesta alzando levemente la cabeza del abdomen de Ushijima. El rastro de sus propias lágrimas le baja por el ombligo y se le cuela por la ropa interior. _No, Atsumu, no es el momento de pensar en que se las lamerías ahora mismo._

–No es lo único que tienes. Eres un buen jugador, ambicioso y tenaz, resolutivo, fresco…

–Oh, vaya… Gracias –comenta aún cuando no está muy seguro de entender bien lo que ha querido decir. Quizás le gustaría saber qué otras cosas positivas ven en él aparte de su faceta como jugador, pero entiende que igualmente son cumplidos y no debe exigir de más–. Si me dices que soy el mejor colocador igual se me quita la depre.

–No lo eres –responde con su tono neutro, que habría sido el mismo que si le dijera que era el número uno mundial y colocador de sus sueños.

Vuelve a alzar la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, haciéndose el ofendido. Se siente mucho mejor y ha dejado de llorar aunque sus mejillas siguen mojadas. Cree que todo ese cambio de aires le ha venido bien.

De todas formas, sabía que diría eso. Él mismo es consciente de que no es el mejor colocador. Siempre existen las preferencias personales, por ejemplo, Bokuto siempre le está diciendo que Akaashi esto, Akaashi lo otro, aunque a veces cree que lo hace por fastidiarle un poco. O Hinata. Es una gozada jugar con Hinata, es de esos jugadores versátiles que siempre están abiertos a probar cosas y te dan un montón de feedback. Pero aunque no le diga nada, sabe que Kageyama es mejor que él. No hace falta que lo diga Hinata, o Ushijima que lo tiene en su equipo. Es simplemente ver las estadísticas y el video de las Olimpiadas de Río.

Él ya tiene asumido que Kageyama es mejor y que mientras jueguen en la misma liga lo máximo a que puede aspirar es a mantenerse en el segundo puesto. Por eso cuando menciona ese nombre no puede evitar sorprenderse y añadir otro obstáculo mental a superar.

–¿Quién coño es ese Oikawa que trae a todo el mundo de cabeza? Nunca fue a Las Nacionales, ¿no es cierto? Así que no debe ser tan bueno como para superar a Tobio-kun –en ese momento en el que estaba tratando de salvar su autoestima y dignidad, no era lo mejor cosechar nuevas inseguridades.

–Cada uno brilla por sus propias aptitudes y no necesariamente tenemos que tener los mismos criterios.

–Por favor no te me pongas filosófico, no tengo las neuronas para eso ahora.

Ushijima suspira largo y profundo, como un silencioso _"Está bien, te lo diré"_ que Atsumu anticipa erizándosele los vellos de la nuca, y no puede estar seguro de si Wakatoshi lo ha notado con la mano en su hombro. Es su piel la que habla por él, poniéndose en alerta, con miedo y expectación. El corazón se le desboca, anticipando como un redoble de tambores.

–No tienes por qué temer por Shinsuke, los sentimientos de Sakusa por ti son sinceros.

De pronto a Atsumu le entran ganas de reír, en su mente suena _lis sitimiintis di Sikisi pir ti sin sinciris._

–¡Ay, deja de decirlo así o me vas a hacer llorar de nuevo! –exclama, realmente sin tener muy claro cómo se siente al respecto.

¿Qué sabía Ushijima acerca de los sentimientos de Sakusa? ¿Tan bien lo conocía? ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que entre Kita y Sakusa no se formara un vínculo de limpieza y desinfección irremplazable que los dejara a ambos excluidos para siempre? Incluso Wakatoshi podría encajar ahí en un extrañamente funcional triángulo amoroso, pero ¿y él? ¿para él no había cabida en ese mundo de perfección?

–Se le iluminaba la cara, por favor, Ushiwaka-kun (¿ _tenía permitido tomarse esas libertades después de todo lo que estaban compartiendo?_ ), tú no los viste limpiando ese baño. Era como la cita ideal, con sus mascarillas a juego. Yo… ¡Yo jamás llegaré a ese nivel de compenetración con ninguno de ellos! ¡Son entes superiores que no están a mi alcance! Por eso… Por eso siempre rechacé todas las invitaciones de Kita-san y siempre evité que viniera a alguno de nuestros partidos. ¡Tenía que impedir por todos los medios que se conocieran o acabaría floreciendo el amor, por poner uno de esos ejemplos naturalistas que a Kita-san y a ti os gustan!

Atsumu afloja el abrazo en la cintura y trepa las manos por su pecho hasta agarrarlo de la camiseta, pone la barbilla por encima del ombligo y le mira con temor sincero.

–Son almas gemelas. No podemos hacer nada contra el destino. Los hemos perdido.

Ushijima resopla. Le pasa la mano por el pelo y Atsumu no puede evitar buscar el contacto como un cachorrillo abandonado. Cree haberle visto un atisbo de sonrisa.

–Sakusa y tú, salís juntos.

Tarda un momento en considerar todo lo que implica ese "salir juntos" pero llega a la conclusión de que sí, de hecho, es algo que todo el mundo dio por sentado y lo vio venir mucho antes que ellos mismos.

–Sí.

–No lo estaba preguntando.

Ay este Ushiwaka, ¿quién lo entiende?

–Sakusa es un chico de sentimientos sinceros, debes sentirte afortunado.

Miya no está muy seguro de qué se supone que debe hacer con esa información o si acaso lo que Ushijima cataloga como "sentimientos sinceros" es algún nombre en clave de algo mucho más misterioso.

–¡Ay! –Atsumu suspira derrotado– no vas a querer que te la chupe, ¿verdad?

Ushijima no se inmuta pero niega con la cabeza.

–Creo que quedaría fuera de lugar.

–Yo creo que también. Es que me duelen las rodillas, ¿sabes?

Wakatoshi le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y Atsumu se responsabiliza de sus actos y le sube el pantalón del chándal. Al final se apoya junto a él contra la barandilla y ambos miran abajo hacia la cancha, donde Sakusa y Kita están limpiando ahora el almacén y no paran de ir de aquí para allá con cubos de agua y trapos de limpiar el polvo.

–Sakusa siempre fue un chico especial, si se ha abierto a ti es que tú también lo eres para él.

A Miya le quema la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero sabe que es mejor así. Ushijima es un chico curioso y a lo mejor esa es su manera de decirle que él nunca tuvo con Sakusa el mismo nivel de compromiso que tiene ahora con Atsumu. Eran otros tiempos, otra edad y otras preocupaciones. Igual que el crush que él tuvo con Kita-san.

No sabe cómo, pues no han hecho nada especial pero de pronto, en una de esas casualidades inexplicables, Kita y Kiyoomi alzan la mirada haciendo un alto en su vorágine limpiadora y alzan la mano a modo de saludo, cada uno con la mirada puesta en su respectivo novio.

Y sí, es posible que Ushiwaka tenga razón y no tenga nada que temer pues esa mirada de Sakusa sólo destinada a él tiene una luz distinta a la que le arranca Kita y sus perfectas cosas en común.

Quizás esa luz cálida, tan distinta a como lo es la luz de una vela de un frío halógeno, es la manifestación palpable de los _sentimientos sinceros_ de Wakatoshi.

O el amor, para el resto de los mortales.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Sé que os estáis preguntando qué me fumo. Nada, os lo prometo, no sé cómo explicar de dónde salió esto. Bueno sí, de unos edits absurdos que hice sobre este cuarteto extraño, eran edits en plan broma que subí a mi facebook así que lo podéis ver ahí, los subiré a twitter también por si alguien los quiere ver.
> 
> Me resulta extrañamente interesante la dinámica de esta gente. De pronto me encantó la idea de UshiKita, y bueno quienes me suelen seguir saben que AMO el SakuAtsu y que creo en el crush/amor adolescente de Sakusa por Ushijima. El crush de Atsumu por Kita no lo he inventado yo y bueno, no podemos negar que Sakusa y Kita están cortados por el mismo patrón. Y sólo faltaba encajar para cerrar el círculo el UshiAtsu, así que HABEMUS USHIATSU. Podéis culparme, me lo merezco XDDD pero me ha encantado escribir esto tan bipolar, a ratos drama hurt/confort a ratos comedia surrealista. No sé, ya me diréis qué os pareció esta extraña mezcla. Estaré impaciente jejejeje
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
